Grief Can Do That
by Colleen17
Summary: Set after 'Winner Lose All'. Heath, not feeling well, overseers a flooded mine. An unplanned soaking causes the family heartache for their cherished newest member of the family.
1. Chapter 1

Heath sat at the dining table and once again swallowed hard. His appetite of late had been lacking, something that didn't go by unnoticed by his family. Nick and Jarrod had come to the conclusion that Heath was pining for Maria. Victoria was worried that he was coming down with a sickness from working himself too hard. Audra thought that her brother was maybe just not that hungry, as she herself felt quite often. Little did she know that a man's metabolism was very different to that of a woman, especially with the workload of her brother.

Heath sighed, the food was tasteless, and it irritated his sore throat. He drank his water hoping to soothe the rawness of his throat. Drinking his second cup of water, Jarrod commented. "You seem to be awfully thirsty brother Heath."

Heath put his cup down and cleared his throat before speaking. "I guess I am. Throat's a bit sore."

"I hope you're not coming down with anything." Victoria stated with concern.

"I doubt it. Just one of those things I'd suggest…..Nothing to worry about." With that Heath went back to concentrating on his meal. He knew now that attention had been drawn to him that he better make a bigger effort with his meal, as hard and forced as it was. He really had no appetite. He frowned and wondered if Victoria was right. Maybe he was coming down with something.

Nick watched his brother from the corner of his eye. He saw the frown and knew that Heath was contemplating his mother's words. His thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. Silas came into the room with a telegram. Jarrod opened it, Nick looked over his shoulder, and Heath remained seated watching the reactions of his brothers as they read the telegram.

Nick was the first to react. "Well that's just great…We need to do something straight away otherwise we might lose the whole mine." He put his hands on his hips and looked at Jarrod for answers.

Jarrod folded the telegram slowly. "It's one of our smaller mines in Scott Valley. The pump has broken down and it's flooding fast….They need a new pump immediately, bigger than the current one they have. Our man Tanner was injured….They need one of us to go up there and take charge."

Jarrod handed the telegram to Heath. He read between the lines. "They're desperate…..I'll go…..as long as we're able to order and deliver the new pump in the next few days. Otherwise forget it."

"That's a very profitable little mine we have there…..We can't let that happen." Nick stated.

"If we don't get that pump going….and the mine floods….it will take nitro to clear it….and that's risky." Heath told his family. His knowledge of mining always astounded his family since, especially learning that Heath really didn't like mines all that much. "Jarrod….it could be that there's a bigger problem….There was already a pump in the mine and it broke down even though it wasn't that old." Heath replied, grimly.

"Alright….Heath how about you leave first thing in the morning for the mine. We'll order the pump and telegram you its delivery. After accessing the mine you should be able to tell us whether the pump will fix the problem." Jarrod told his brother.

Nick sighed. "You might be right Heath. All the more reason for you to get up there as quick as possible to check it out."

"I agree." Jarrod added.

Heath nodded. Victoria watched her sons take their seats back at the table. "With that settled lets finish our meal." Victoria insisted.

Heath moved the food around on his plate only eating a small amount. He refrained from drinking anymore water even though his throat screamed for it. When the family retired to the sitting room Heath had a brandy as opposed to his usual whiskey. The brandy settled his stomach but burned his throat. He followed it up with water but drank it out of sight in the kitchen.

"You know Mister Heath my mama said gargling water with a touch of salt dissolved in it does wonders for a sore throat." Silas told his friend with concern.

"You know Silas my mama used to do the exact same thing." Silas smiled.

"Perhaps you should try it?" Silas said thoughtfully. He handed Heath a glass with the salty water. Heath smiled and stood over the sink and gargled.

Heath walked back into the sitting room. "I'm going to call it a night. Night all." He bent over and kissed Victoria. "Goodnight mother."

Victoria took his hand. "I'll get Silas to pack you a lunch for the trip."

"Thank you mother….and don't worry….I'll be careful." Heath told her, squeezing her hand.

"Just make sure you get that mine going again. She's a real gem and we were hoping to keep the overheads down." Nick told his brother.

"I'll do my best Nick." Heath replied.

The family watched him climb the stairs. "Is it my imagination or is Heath losing weight?" Victoria asked.

"I think you're right mother. He does look somewhat thinner now that you mention it." Jarrod answered his mother. He frowned and looked at Nick for confirmation.

"He looks the same to me." Nick said bewilderedly. "Heath's fine. He's been working hard since…you know…Maria left."

Jarrod looked at his mother with unease. He had been in San Francisco but his mother had written to him and told him about Don Alfredo's attitude towards Heath. "Just the same we should make sure we keep in contact with Heath while he's up at the mine." Jarrod reiterated.

"Maybe we should send someone with him." Audra suggested.

"Who?" Nick asked annoyed with his sister's suggestion. "There's no one else on the ranch that knows anything about mines."

"Well maybe we should think about hiring someone who's worked in mines and on a ranch so that Heath doesn't have to go alone all the time. Just someone who has some idea about mines." Audra suggested, not being put off by Nick's annoyance.

"You know that's not such a bad idea." Victoria injected.

"Huh! Easier said than done. Heath's one in a million you know." Nick countered.

Jarrod smiled at Nick's admission. "Well all the more reason we need to keep an eye on that brother of ours." Jarrod slapped his brother's back.

"Yeah well….he means more to me than just his knowledge on mining and ranching. I miss him when he's gone…miss not having him around." Nick admitted causing both Audra and Victoria to smile.

"We all miss him Nick and I know he misses us…his family." Victoria proclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Heath got an early start the next morning. He was on the 6am northbound train. Nick rode in with him while Victoria, Jarrod and Audra said their goodbyes on the front steps of their home. It never ceased to amaze Heath how lucky he was to have a family to say goodbye to. Nick took the reins of Heath's horse.

"You take care….and be careful. Wire us as soon as you get there." He put his hand behind Heaths neck and squeezed it affectionately.

Heath smiled. "I will Nick…See you!" Heath hopped on the train and waved goodbye before entering the carriage. His throat was still sore and he had a slight headache. He decided to sleep the trip away, so he hunkered down and pulled his hat over his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

Heath woke with a start when the train jerked to a halt. He rubbed his eyes as the sunlight caused them to hurt. His headache was a little worse. He grabbed his canteen and took a swig while looking out the window. The train had stopped for water and wood. Some passengers got off the train to stretch their legs. He checked his watch. He was surprised to see that he had been asleep for four hours.

"Not getting off to stretch the legs?" An older man dressed in a suit asked Heath.

Heath looked at him and reluctantly answered. "No. I'm fine right here."

"You've slept the whole trip so far. Late night?" The man enquired.

Heath thought he was just trying to make small talk, being bored on the train so he didn't take offense to his nosiness. "Don't get much time to sleep and just plain relax normally…..so when I can I catch up."

"What is it you normally do?" The man asked.

"I work on my family's ranch. They own a big spread just outside of Stockton." Heath took another drink. Talking irritated his throat and his voice sounded a bit hoarse to him.

"Where you headed? I'm on my way to Redding. Got a little business up there."

"I'm going to Scott Valley." Heath didn't think it was any of the man's business why he was going.

"Names Burt Mander." The man held out his hand.

Heath shook his hand. "Heath, Heath Barkley."

"Barkley! From Stockton?" Burt's raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's right." Heath rubbed his hand over his thigh. He looked out the window and saw that everyone was getting back on the train.

Burt looked up as people started to enter the carriage. He cleared his throat. "Well I better get back to my seat. Nice meeting you Mr Barkley." He tipped his hat and sat in the seats directly across the aisle from Heath.

Heath smiled to himself. He remembered how he had told his family with conviction how he was going to use the name Barkley and have people look up to him like they did with them. He didn't realise how uncomfortable it would make him feel. The train jerked him out of his thoughts. He pulled his book out of his bag and started to read. Next stop he would grab a paper.

Nick and Jarrod wired their mining supplier and finally purchased a pump. They arranged for it to be sent to Scott Valley. It would arrive in two days. Nick sent a wire to Scott Valley telling Heath about the pump. He asked Jarrod the time. "It's just gone eleven."

"That puts Heath over halfway." Jarrod smiled and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Stop worrying Nick. Heath will be fine." Nick nodded, lifted his hat and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know he can handle the mine. It's just since Don Alfredo and Maria…..Heath hasn't been himself. She really hurt him." Jarrod sighed and searched for the right words.

"Heath has had to endure a lot in his life. He's strong Nick….He just needs some time….This trip will hopefully help him heal." Jarrod put his hand on his brother's strong shoulder.

"Yeah….Getting away might do him good." Nick smiled but his concern still etched his face. It would be a long time before he could forgive Don and Maria Alfredo and the Bert Hadley's of this valley.

When Heath finally reached Scott Valley, he was tired, hot and ached all over. He finally admitted to himself that he was coming down with something. He checked into the hotel, read the waiting telegrams and sent a wire to the family to let them know he had arrived safely. Knowing he had a lot of work to do, he went to the doctor to get checked out. The doctor gave him a couple of powders for his headache and told him to gargle with warm salty water. He also told him to get some sleep and should feel better in the morning.

Heath went back to the Hotel and slept solidly. He woke early in the morning feeling better; the headache was gone and his throat was only slightly sore. He watched the sun rise and headed for the mine. He had found out from the doctor that Tanner and his wife lived in a small cabin next to the mine.

Heath knocked on the door and was greeted by a blonde woman in her early thirties. She was nursing a little girl on her hip and another older girl was holding onto her apron.

"Hi I'm Heath Barkley. I'm looking for Mr Tanner."

The woman sighed with relief. She had an Irish accent. "Oh Mr Barkley….Ethan will be so glad you're here. He's been worrying himself into an early grave over this mine. I'm Eliza by the way and this is Annie and Mary."

Heath removed his hat. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come in. Have you had breakfast Mr Barkley?"

""Ah no…but I'm not that hungry." Heath replied hesitantly.

"Nonsense….come sit down. I'll get Ethan." Eliza went into a small room. Heath could hear voices. He looked around the cabin. The two girls stood side by side looking at him. Heath smiled and winked at them. The girls giggled and ran into another room.

"Ethan won't be a moment….Would you like some coffee Mr Barkley?"

"I'd love some but just call me Heath." Eliza looked up and smiled.

Ethan entered the room and looked at the young blonde man sitting at the table. Heath stood and held out his hand. "I'm Heath Barkley."

Ethan shook his hand. His left arm was in a sling; he was limping and had a cut above his left eye that had stitches in it. He sat down slowly.

"Tell me Mr Barkley. Just how much do you know about mines?"

"Just call me Heath…..and as far as mines are concerned….I've worked in them on and off since I was six years old. I grew up in a mining camp called Strawberry." Heath waited for Ethan to digest the information.

"But you're a…"

"Barkley….I know….but I didn't grow up with the Barkley's. Tom Barkley and my mother were never married. I didn't find out that Tom Barkley was my father until I was twenty-three years old….but I live with them now and that's why I'm here because I know about mines."

Ethan cleared his throat. "Thank you for your frankness. How about we have breakfast and then I'll show you the mine." Heath smiled and nodded. "You say you worked in the mines when you were six years old?" Again Heath nodded. "So you were a charger boy."

"Yes…and I'll be frank with you Ethan. I hate mines….so the sooner we get this mine up and running the sooner I can get back to the ranch and do what I love best."

Ethan smiled. "I can understand that. It would have been very frightening for a six year old….but you have to understand Heath….the pump isn't the only problem here."

"I kind of gathered that." Heath finished a small amount of his breakfast and slowly sipped his second cup of coffee while Ethan finished his."

Heath found himself lost in old memories of a small boy crawling through small openings and scrambling out of the mine as fast as he could before rocks and dirt flew through the air. He had faded scars on his back and legs from close encounters.

"Shall we go?" Heath looked up startled by Ethan's voice. He had not heard him leave the table.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast ma am." Heath grabbed his hat and followed Ethan out of the cabin. Several workers were waiting for them, their faces showing their animosity towards Heath. He realised he was about to find out what the underlying problems were with the mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath and Ethan stood in front of the cabin and faced the miners. "Is this all of the miners?" Heath asked, surprised that the group was so small, although very threatening in their stares.

"Yes. This is all of them except two who were also hurt in the mine when the pump broke down." Ethan replied.

"They weren't hurt. They're sick." One of the miners yelled.

"Sick?" Heath said confused.

"Yes…."

"Because of the mine." Another miner yelled.

"What are they talking about Ethan?" Heath asked him with concern. Over the years he had known mining camps to be wiped out with epidemics. The mines were always blamed but in truth no one really knew why the outbreaks occurred.

"They think the air in the mine is carrying some sort of disease." Ethan answered. He clearly didn't believe it was so.

"If that were the case…You would all be sick, not just a couple of you." Heath told the miners.

"What would you know about mines?" Another miner called out, the other miners murmuring in agreement.

"Mr Barkley has worked in mines since he was a boy. He knows what he's talking about." Ethan told the miners.

"How could he have worked in mines since he was a boy? He's a Barkley, richest family in California."

"I haven't always lived with the Barkley's. I don't know about being the richest family in California but know this. My family cares about those who work for them. If there's a problem with the mine we'll either fix it or close the mine. The miners who are sick will be taken care of. All I ask is that you let me do my job and check the mine. Another larger pump is on its way….but hear this….I won't have it installed if the mine is dangerous and we own other mines that you can work in. You have my word." Heath looked around waiting for one of the miners to question his word.

There was murmuring amongst the miners but no one challenged him. Heath slapped Ethan on the back. "Let's have a look at this mine."

"It would be a shame to close it. It's the purest gold I have ever seen." Ethan told Heath.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." Heath and Ethan walked over to the mine. Heath remembered that his brothers had said that it was a small mine and they were right. First thing that Heath noticed was the dampness.

"Where is the water coming from?" Heath asked.

"I've searched this whole area and I can't determine its source. It must be an underground spring." Heath nodded and touched the sides of the mine as they ventured further in. "The water has risen about a foot. See that marker down there." Heath looked further into the mine and saw a white X painted on the stone wall. "That's where the water was up to yesterday."

"Is it flooding faster?" Heath asked.

"No. If anything it has slowed down. Hopefully that will give us time to install the pump."

"Where's the old pump?" Heath asked. He wanted to have a good look at it.

"About two hundred yards down there, through that tunnel." Ethan pointed.

"Is it under water?" Heath asked.

"No. That's what I can't understand. We deliberately carved out a shelf about four feet above the ground. It should never have broken down."

"I'm just going to take a look." Heath walked carefully down the tunnel. The water came half way up his shins. It was very cold and it made him shiver. He easily found the pump. It was dry so corrosion hadn't caused the breakdown. Checking it more closely he could see where part of the pump had been cut. It was a place that would not be noticed unless you moved it as Heath had. He sighed and looked around the mine. The wall and ceiling was pretty solid and stable. Falling rocks couldn't have caused it. Heath turned to leave; his foot stepped on something under the water that caused him to lose his balance. Holding a torch in one hand, he reached out to grab onto the wall with the other but found nothing to grab onto. He fell full length into the water but was able to keep the torch above the water. The water was so cold it took his breath away. He swallowed some of it as he tried to catch his breath. It had a metallic taste. Heath coughed and spat out the water that was still in his mouth.

Ethan looked startled when he saw Heath emerge from the tunnel. "Is it that deep back there?" He asked a little puzzled. He would have thought the water would have been further along the mine if it was that deep.

"No I tripped and fell into the water." Heath said resignedly. He felt foolish for his clumsiness.

"Did you at least check the pump?"

"Yes….some of the pump was cut away at the back underneath." Heath told Ethan. He watched for his reaction. Ethan frowned.

"Cut away….but how….and at the back….but the wall should have protected that side of the pump. No wonder I couldn't work out what went wrong." Ethan was shaking his head. He was clearly perplexed satisfying Heath that he had no prior knowledge of the damage to the pump.

"I think someone deliberately cut the pump." Ethan looked up surprised with Heath's declaration. "Ethan how did you get hurt?"

"I ah…went further into the mine looking for the source of the water….and ah….tripped…..or slipped is more accurate and fell down one of the dug outs. Luckily it was only a small." Ethan looked sheepishly at Heath.

"Seems I'm not the only clumsy one here." Heath smiled at Ethan who smiled back.

"What do we do now?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I'm going back to the hotel to get changed and then I'm going to check on the delivery of the pump and…..talk to the miners' one on one."

"I'll help you with that." Ethan replied.

"Ok. I'll leave you to set it up. Meet you in half an hour back here." Ethan nodded. Heath walked back to the hotel. His stomach gurgled.

Heath changed his clothes quickly. He stopped in the saloon and drank a brandy not only to warm him up but to also settle his stomach. He sent a wire to the family informing them of his findings and that the pump once installed should clear the mine, as long as it isn't tampered with.

He met up with Ethan. He was holding a mug of hot soup. "Eliza thought this might warm you up."

"Thanks….that's very thoughtful of her….and I'm grateful." Heath said and took some careful sips of the soup. It was tasty but he was more concerned with his stomach.

After interviewing the miners, Heath was suspicious with two of them who were brothers. He wired Jarrod to look into the backgrounds of the brothers. The next day the pump arrived. Heath and Ethan installed it and had it up and running by mid afternoon. Heath had wired a friend in Redding and offered him the job of guarding the pump in the mine. He told him to hire two more trustworthy men to help. They arrived that evening and took over guarding the mine.

So far so good, Heath thought or so he thought…..


	4. Chapter 4

Nick, tired and hungry, walked down the dusty road towards the only hotel in the town. After receiving Heath's wire he had decided to join up with his brother. Heath was sitting in his room going through some of the paperwork of the mine when there was a knock on his door. He yelled, "Come on in!"

Nick opened the door and stood in the doorway looking pleased with himself. Since the person had not said anything, Heath slowly looked up from the document he was reading. His face changed from concentration to surprise.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" Heath asked as he rose to shake hands with his brother.

"I thought you could use some help…..and….." Nick threw his hat on Heath's bed. He cleared his throat. "I just thought you could use some company."

Heath's face softened. He and Nick had become close, after their rocky start. He could tell Nick needed to be here and that he had been worried about him. "I'm alright Nick. You didn't need to come all this way….but I'm glad you did. I could use my big brother's company."

Nick's face lit up with a smile but it turned into a frown. "Your voice…you don't sound too good Heath."

"I'm alright. I saw the doctor as soon as I got here. He said it was just a cold." Heath told Nick quickly. "I've just been going over the mine's production schedules and shifts."

Nick grabbed a chair and sat down next to his brother. "Find anything?" Nick looked at the paperwork but was unsure as to what he was looking at. He looked at Heath with concern. Heath was flushed and had dark circles under his eyes. "Maybe you should leave this and get some rest." Nick suggested.

Heath smiled. "I am tired. Maybe I should. I think I've found who might be responsible for the pump breaking down but that can wait till tomorrow. I need to ask Ethan Tanner a few things first. Are you staying in this hotel?"

Nick stood and also smiled. He slapped his brother on the back and couldn't help but notice that he could easily feel his brother's bones. He remembered how his mother had mentioned Heath was losing weight. "It's the only hotel in town. I'm right next door." Nick walked across the room to a door. He unlocked it and opened another door on the other side. Heath shook his head. "We'll just leave these open and it will be just like living in a small house."

Nick walked through the doors. Heath followed him and couldn't help but notice that the room was larger than his and more elaborately furnished. Nick looked at Heath. "You get what you pay for." He shrugged his shoulders and offered Heath a drink.

"Have you got brandy?" Heath asked as he rubbed his stomach. Nick looked at his brother with concern. Seeing his brother's expresion Heath explained, "Helps settle my stomach. I'm not feeling too good."

"How much have you eaten since you got here?" Nick asked, knowing his brother had been eating next to nothing since Maria left. He was concerned about how run down Heath looked.

"I had some soup after falling in the wate…" Heath stopped abruptly. He grimaced and sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell Nick about getting wet but he knew that Nick would not let him get away without telling him the whole story now.

"After falling in what?" Nick asked sternly, holding a bottle of brandy in one hand and a glass in the other.

Heath sighed again and sat down in one of the large comfy chairs. "I…ah….slipped and fell into the water in the mine….after inspecting the pump. I haven't felt much like eating since then. Stomach's been churning like cream in a butter churn."

"Drink this and get some sleep. Depending on how you feel in the morning, maybe you should pay that doctor another visit." Nick told his brother. He handed Heath a glass of brandy. Heath drank it and stood. Nick saw him sway and grabbed his elbow. "Here….just let big brother take care of you." He started to guide Heath to his room.

Heath pulled his arm away from Nick. "I can walk Nick. Quit mothering me." Heath said annoyingly.

"Ok…ok…I'm just trying to help. Have it your way." Nick let go of Heath and watched him walk slowly back to his room. He sighed heavily and shook his head. Sometimes his young strong headed brother bewildered him. Nick knew that Heath liked to do things himself, having been alone and only himself to rely on, before becoming a part of the Barkley family, but he wondered why he pushed his family away sometimes. Nick was someone who was never afraid to show how he felt and he found Heath frustrating when he didn't do the same.

Nick woke suddenly to the sound of retching. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. "Heath!" Nick ran into his brother's room and found him kneeling over a basin retching. Nick ran back into his room and grabbed his basin. He placed it on the floor and filled it with some water. He placed a towel in it, squeezed the excess water out and ran in over the back of Heath's neck and forehead.

Heath wrapped his arms around his stomach. The retching hurt and his head spun. He was vaguely aware that Nick was next to him. Finally the retching stopped. Heath was shaking. He sat on the floor and tried to bring his breathing under control. Nick continued to run the cool towel over his face and neck. "Nick, I don't feel so good." Heath whispered.

Nick smiled at his brother's statement. "Let me help you get back into bed."

Heath grabbed his arm and looked at his brother. "Not yet." Nick nodded but frowned at Heath's request. He could see something else in Heath's eyes.

"What's wrong Heath?" Nick asked, unsure as to what to do next.

Heath looked down. "Nick I need to change." Again Nick frowned. "My clothes Nick." Nick looked at the front of his brother but his under shirt looked fine.

"What do you mean Heath?"

Heath sighed and looked down. "My pants Nick…I need to change my pants." Nick could see the embarrassment in his brother's face. He placed his hand under Heath's chin and lifted his head.

"Hey….this is me you're talking to. Come on….let me help you." Nick helped Heath clean up. He insisted on Nick thoroughly washing his hands after. Nick disposed of everything and put Heath's soiled clothes in a separate bag. He put Heath back to bed and went to get the doctor.

The doctor was not home so he left a message for him. It was around 6am that the doctor finally arrived. He looked at Heath and immediately looked concerned. "Are you related?"

"Yes I'm his brother, Nick. What's wrong with him Doc?" Nick asked. Heath was flushed with fever and had been sick several times before the Doctor arrived.

The doctor straightened up. "I suspect it's the same as the other two fellows from the mine." The doctor looked at Nick. "Cholera."

Nick was shocked. "Cholera. How in God's name did he catch that?" Nick asked the doctor.

"I suspect the water in the mine." The doctor replied. "I'll need a sample to get it tested."

"Heath mentioned he took a dunking in the mine. He must have swallowed some of it. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. One of the miners said he swallowed some of the water when he helped Ethan Tanner. The other miner said he thought the water was from an underground stream so he filled his canteen with it."

Nick shook his head. "What do I do?"

"You must keep him isolated here. Push him to drink. The next twelve hours are the most critical. He must drink to stop him from becoming dehydrated." They both heard a moan and turned their heads towards Heath. His eyes fluttered open. The doctor lent over him and spoke softly.

"Heath you're sick. Listen to your brother and do what he says. Drink lots of water." The doctor turned his attention back to Nick. "I need to check on Ethan. He has two little girls."

Nick nodded. "Go! I'll look after my brother." Nick filled a glass with water and coaxed his brother to drink.

"I'll get the hotel staff to leave some water outside the door and some food for you. Make sure you wash your hands after handling your brother." The doctor left.

Nick placed towels under his brother. He left a note on the door for the staff asking for linen and to send a wire to his family. Over the next few hours Heath continued to be sick and had completely lost control of his bowels. The watery liquid soaked the towels. Nick was careful not to touch anything directly. He pushed as much water into Heath as he could.

It was well into the evening when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Nick called out.

"Nick it's me Jarrod."

Nick opened the door. Jarrod stood on the other side, his face etched with worry. "Jarrod. If you come in, you won't be able to leave for a while."

Jarrod nodded. "We're leaving Nick. Howard is downstairs talking to the town doctor. We're taking Heath home in our carriage. That way he'll be kept isolated. It's been all arranged."

"Jarrod Heath's very sick. Moving him might not be good." Nick told his brother with trepidation.

"Nick you don't understand. The town wants him gone. They're afraid." Jarrod told his brother.

Nick nodded. He had wondered why some of his requests had been ignored. He guessed people were staying away from the hotel. Howard, the family doctor, appeared with a stretcher. "How is he Nick?"

Nick smiled with relief. "He's hanging in there…just."

Howard entered the room and examined Heath. He had cotton gloves on. "Has he been able to keep water down?"

"Not much. I keep making him drink but minutes later he's sick."Nick informed the doctor.

"We keep pushing the water into him. He's heart is still strong. Let's move him while his asleep."

Jarrod and Nick lifted Heath onto the stretcher. Howard wrapped a blanket around him while Nick and Jarrod gathered Heath's and Nick's belongings. They carried Heath to the awaiting train. Theirs was the only carriage attached.

"What about the others? The two miners." Nick asked.

The doctor shook his head. "They died earlier today." He stated sombrely.

"What about the mine?" Nick asked.

"Ethan Tanner has closed it. The water is being pumped into another chasm. Hopefully we can fumigate the mine with sulphur and re open it safely in the future. They need to find the source of the water first. Wherever it was coming from has to be stopped. I've arranged for an engineer from San Francisco to take a look. The guards Heath put in place will keep guarding it." Jarrod informed his brother.

Heath was made comfortable and the train started its journey back to Stockton. Heath continued to fight the disease unaware of his family helping him. Ethan Tanner waved goodbye to the Barkley's from the platform. Jarrod had left him with strict instructions. No one was to enter the mine before the engineer had looked it over. Only the doctor was allowed to enter it to fumigate it.

The Barkley's were leaving behind a wealthy mine that would become the centre of a huge dispute, being influenced by outside parties, hoping to take over what would become one of the most profitable mines in the valley.


	5. Chapter 5

Word got out about the cholera train heading for Stockton. Men with rifles stood guard at water stops to make sure only the train personnel got off the train. Jarrod shook his head at the guards. There was no compassion in the men's eyes; if it wasn't for the marshal being on board Jarrod wondered if they would have been allowed to stop at all.

"I'm glad you brought a marshal with you." Nick stated as if reading Jarrod's thoughts. "I doubt we would have made it out of this area alive."

"Fred suggested it. He said the threat of disease can bring the ugly side out of people." Jarrod stated as he scanned the horizon.

"Well he's got that right." Nick exclaimed placing his hands on his hips, scowling at the guards.

"We can't blame them Nick. They're scared and they just want to protect their families." Jarrod countered.

"Yeah well…..they don't have to be so threatening…" Nick pointed to the guards emphasizing his words.

Jarrod placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's check on that brother of ours and leave them to the marshal." Nick smiled and nodded. They walked back into the car. "He looks a little better." Jarrod said quietly, hoping Nick agreed.

"Yeah…he does. He's breathing slowly rather than panting." Nick smiled at his younger brother. "He's a fighter Jarrod."

"That he is Brother Nick." He watched his brother pick up a cloth and wipe the beads of sweat from Heath's face and neck.

"He is better." Howard, the doctor, reiterated. "We must keep pushing water into him. He's very weak."

"He got sick very quickly." Nick told Howard.

Howard sighed. "Heath is very run down. He's lost a lot of weight and that has not helped him."

"He's been a bit down lately….since Maria left." Nick explained.

"More like grieving." Jarrod announced.

"Yes well….grief can do that….run a man down to the point that it doesn't take much at all for him to fall ill. My guess is that Heath hasn't been feeling well for some time, which is why the cholera took hold so quickly." Howard explained.

Nick closed his eyes and sighed. He felt guilty for sending Heath on this trip knowing he wasn't one hundred per cent. He continued to tend to his brother; encouraging him to drink and cleaning him up after the endless bouts of losing control of his bowels. Heath locked his eyes onto Nick and listened to his brother's encouragement. Tears seeped from the corners of Heath's eyes as Nick cleaned him.

"Hey….None of that. I'm your brother….Nothing to be embarrassed about….It's what brothers do." Nick kept his voice soft and calm. "You're winning Heath…..so keep fighting. We've got a ranch to get back to and there's a few horses waiting for you to bust. You got that?"

Heath looked intensely into his brother's eyes, almost touching his soul. He smiled his crooked smile and slowly closed his eyes. A single tear escaped. Nick's eyes burned, feeling the trust his brother had just bestowed in him.

Jarrod watched the moment unfold and witnessed the powerful bond cement itself between his younger brothers. He too felt his eyes burn, not through jealousy, but through the love for his brothers.

The train reached Stockton in the early hours of the morning. That suited everyone; the less people to witness Heath's transfer to a wagon the better. All the used towels and cloths were promptly burned. The doctor set off the sulphur to sterilise the Barkley carriage. Heath slept on through the whole transfer. Nick sat next to him ensuring his comfort.

Victoria sat and watched the minute hand slowly move. She found herself reminiscing over past conversations with Heath and realised the depth of love she had for the quiet, somewhat shy, man. She too felt guilty for letting Heath travel to look over the mine, knowing he wasn't one hundred per cent. She perked up to the sound of the wagon.

"Woooe." Jarrod pulled the team to a stop. He jumped down as Victoria opened the front doors. "Hello mother." Jarrod smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "He's better than when we first left."

Victoria smiled at those words. "Everything's ready for him." She moved to the side of the wagon and got her first glimpse of Heath. He was pale and still.

"Hello mother." Nick quietly greeted Victoria.

"Oh Nick, how is he?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"It's like Jarrod said, he's better than what he was when we left. Let's get him inside." Jarrod jumped up onto the wagon and helped Nick carry Heath into the house. Howard took Victoria's arm and guided her into the house. Once Heath was settled in his bed, Jarrod quickly left to dispose of the blankets and towels and wagon bed. Everything was burned.

Howard explained to Victoria and Silas how to care for Heath and stressed that hands needed to be washed before leaving the room. Silas nodded and listened to the doctor. "I've been through a few epidemics. I understand."

"Good man and I know, Silas, but this is a very serious disease. You must make sure everyone is vigilant." Howard stressed.

Silas nodded and entered Heath's room. Nick was talking softly to Heath, wiping a cloth over his face. Heath stared at Nick, the trust in his eyes made Silas smile widely.

Silas bent over the bed. "You're home Mister Heath and you're going to get better." Heath turned his head and smiled at Silas. He then returned to watching Nick.

"That's right. You're going to get better. Remember this is a working ranch and we little brother have work to do." Heath smiled and slowly closed his eyes. "That's it…..rest now…..I'll be here when you wake up." Heath's breathing evened out.

"How much did he drink?" Howard asked Nick.

"Almost two glasses." Nick answered. "We need to clean him."

"I'll do it Mister Nick. You take a break. Have something to eat." Silas directed Nick to a basin of warm soapy water. Nick washed his hands thoroughly and rinsed them in some clean water. Silas changed the water. He put on some cloth gloves and cleaned Heath. Nick joined Jarrod and his mother at the table.

Jarrod pulled out his watch and checked the time. "Jason should be arriving at the mine. Let's hope he can stop the contamination before anyone else catches it."

"When will we get the results of the water sample?" Victoria asked Jarrod.

"Sometime tomorrow. They'll send the results via telegram." Jarrod replied.

"They didn't know where the water came from?" Victoria asked with concern.

"No and that's the strange thing. Heath said the source of the water should have been easy to find but Tanner couldn't find it." Nick injected before Jarrod could answer Victoria.

"Well I'm sure Jason will find the source. He's one of the best engineers in San Francisco." Jarrod claimed.

Victoria nodded and sipped on her tea deep in thought. The three of them ate in silence all lost in their own thoughts. Heath slept on, each passing hour bringing him closer to recovery and farther from death. His ravished body was slowly improving.


	6. Chapter 6

Silas and Nick took turns looking after Heath. Howard examined him in the evening. He took his time, doing a thorough examination. Nick sighed impatiently in the background but Howard ignored him. He finally straightened up and put all his used instruments in a cloth bag; he would sterilize them later before using them again.

"I think we should all move to the sitting room. Right now Heath needs to rest…..us talking may disturb him." Howard announced. Everyone nodded their concerned faces and started to make their way towards the stairs.

Victoria and Jarrod sat down but Nick chose to pace in front of the fireplace. Silas brought coffee and poured everyone a cup and stood and waited for the doctor to speak.

Howard took a grateful sip of the coffee and cleared his throat. "He's over the worst of the disease….but….." Everyone's sighs of relief stopped. "He's not out of the woods yet…..The bad thing about cholera is that a lot of its victims don't die from the disease itself but from the aftermath. Heath's body has had to not only fight off the disease but also cope with the severe dehydration."

Nick stood still and frowned at Howard's words. "How do we help him?" Jarrod calmly asked.

"You have to keep pushing fluids into him…..broth…sugared water…and…..most importantly…don't let him give up. He's fought hard these past 24 hours and he needs to keep fighting….but he's very tired and that can lead to him just giving in and letting go. You can't let him do that." Howard stressed, having seen it happen many times with his patients.

"So what you are saying is, he's survived the disease and now needs to survive the recovery." Nick stated. Everyone looked at Nick, surprised at his perceptiveness.

"That's right Nick." Howard smiled and thought, 'Heath had no choice but to survive with a family like this behind him.'

A knock on the door broke everyone from their thoughts. Silas quickly answered the door and return with two telegrams. Jarrod opened them.

"The water sample came back negative to cholera. They said that the contamination could be so small that they were unable to confirm it." Jarrod frowned at the statement.

"Surely if cholera was present in the water, it wouldn't be so small that they couldn't confirm it. When you think of where it has come from…that sort of contamination is usually strong." Nick proclaimed. Jarrod read the second telegram and frowned at the contents.

"Jarrod….what is it?" Victoria asked.

"It's from the Dorago Mining Company." Jarrod snorted a disgusted laugh. "They're offering to take the mine off our hands since we will be unable to mine it as it stands. They own a mine on the other side of the hill and would in a few years tunnel to join up to our mine from the opposite side and get to the remaining gold that way….Oh and they would like to offer their condolences for our loss. They're referring to Heath." Jarrod pointed out with disgust.

"They seem awfully quick with their offer." Nick added.

"That they are Brother Nick….that they are." Jarrod walked slowly over to Nick and handed him the telegrams to read for himself. He walked over to the table and lit up one of his cigars; placed his hands in his pockets and thought through the whole situation and state of affairs.

"Well! This telegram has one thing wrong." Nick abruptly announced. Everyone looked at him questionably. "Heath is still alive…and I for one intend to keep him that way…as I told Heath…..This is a working ranch and it needs both of us to run it ….so little brother it's time he started recovering. Silas get some of that beef broth warming and I'll check on Heath and get him ready for some food." Silas smiled widely.

"Yes sir, Mister Nick." Silas quickly left the room. Nick turned to head up the stairs.

"Oh and Pappy…..I'll leave the mine in your capable hands," with that said he was off up the stairs two at a time.

Victoria stood. "Howard, thank you for everything. I'll see you to the door and we'll send for you if there is any change." She took his arm affectionately.

"Don't hesitate to send for me if you should need me. Keep up the washing of hands…etc….You need to keep things separate until Heath is no longer showing any symptoms of the disease….Oh and I would keep Audra away for at least another couple of weeks, just to be on the safe side." Howard surmised.

"Thankyou we will." Victoria waved goodbye to her long-time friend.

She walked back into the room. Jarrod was deep in thought. "What do you think Jarrod?"

Jarrod sighed. "Too much has happened to make this offer a genuine offer of concern for us as a family. I need to look into this company and speak to both Tanner and Jason." He saw the concern on Victoria's face. "Don't worry mother. I intend to stay and make sure that brother of ours is 'Out of the woods' as Howard phrased it before I leave…..Besides, I need to give Jason time to inspect the mine."

"I don't quite understand why they thought Heath was dead." Victoria claimed.

"Could be they just assumed the disease would claim his life just like the other two miners…..but you're right…..they did make a quick assumption." Jarrod construed. "I'm going to head into town and send off some telegrams. I'll leave my little brother in yours, Nick's and Silas's capable hands."

"Don't be long please, Jarrod." Victoria grabbed his hand. Jarrod kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I won't. Try not to worry too much mother. Heath's strong, he'll get through this….besides Nick won't let him give up without a fight." He smiled reassuringly.

"No….he's like a dog with a bone…..he won't let go." Victoria chuckled but her smile didn't quite meet her eyes. She worried about Heath, the leaving of Maria and being ill, could just be too much for Heath to cope with. She shook those negative thoughts away, straightened up and headed up the stairs.

Jarrod smiled as he grabbed his hat. "Look out Heath. You couldn't be in more capable hands. There'll be no chance of you giving up…..not without one _hell_ of a fight." He placed his hat on his head and left.


End file.
